Battle of the barren lands
by simbaanaya
Summary: When Simba decides to take his friends to a riviling pride one day in a search for adventure things quickly take a turn for the worst when they run into one of the most feared lionesses in Africa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening, I know I have been gone for a while and I apologize. I have just had writers block, but now I am back! This is my official first story in the lion king series. I know I have written a lot of " first stories" but I really like this one. Thanks! **

* * *

><p>"Tama come on! "Simba whispered to his friend," we don't wanna wake up anyone!"<p>

"I'm coming!" Tama hissed back, "I can only go so fast!"

In the early hours of the morning Simba and his friend Tama were sneaking out of the den along with Tojo, Kula,Malka, and Chumvi.

"Just so you know I am totally against this!" Tojo whispered, "what if we get caught?"

"Make up some sob story and start crying a little," Simba shrugged, "it works with my dad."

"Not with my parents! "Tama said, "your dad is nice!"

"Simba is just a daddy's boy! "Malka teased.

"I am not!" Simba protested, "I just know how to talk my way out of stuff!"

"I hope you can talk your way outta this! "Chumvi said," if they found out we were going to the barren lands they would kill us!"

The barren lands is a pride a long way from pride rock, pride landers and barren landers used to be allies until their old king Baba died of old age. Then his son took over and completely destroyed the land and its relashionships. Years past and one say Baba's son Kunta came to pride rock to challenge Mufasa for the throne, Kunta of course lost the fight and returned home.

More time past and nobody had heard from the pride ever since. Passing through their land is extremely dangerous. It is gaurded by lionesses all of the time, when unfortunate lions past through they are often held hostage for who knows what and are never seen again, but the cubs didn't relize this sadly...

"Yeah I know!" Kula grinned, "isn't this cool!"

"No! "Tojo sighed," it's foolish!"

"Okay dad! "Simba joked.

"I'm serious Simba!" Tojo said," we could get hurt! Or killed brutally! Or lost! Or kidnapped! Or we could starve! Or get dehydrated! Or-"

"Or you could stop talking before we all turn 39! "Malka interuppted," nothing bad will happen!"

"Am I the only voice of reason here?!" Tojo groaned.

"Pretty much yeah, "Tama said, "Simba's the silly fun one, Kula's the loyal sidekick, chumvi is just kinda here, Malka is the irritating one, and I'm the sarcastic one! Someone has to be responsible!"

"Enough with the jibber jabber! "Simba grinned cutely, "let's go!"

"Wait Simba! "Tojo said," think about the consequences of your actions!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Simba groaned.

* * *

><p>"Binta! "Kunta roared, "come here!"<p>

Kunta's queen rolled her eyes with annoyance, what did he want now?!

Binta walked towards her angry spouse and sat next to him on a spiriling ledge overlooking their entire kingdom.

"Yes my king? "Binta replied, bowing low to the ground.

"Why Is there no food?! "Kunta demanded, "and were is the water supply?!"

"Kunta all of the herds have gone," Binta sighed sadly," and the rivers are all dried up."

Kunta roared in frustration causing Binta to jump with fright.

"I'm not happy Binta... "Kunta growled," do you know why?"

"No my King." Binta replied.

"I need something," Kunta said, in deep thought, "the thing I need is a child... A child to call my own, that will rule after me."

"Kunta I can bare no more children, "Binta said, "and all of the cubs have died from lack of food."

"I am well aware of this you fool!" Kunta snapped,"if there are no more cubs someone will have to go in search for one to bring back! In fact, I want more than one! Bring as many as you can!"

"But Kunta these are other lions offspring, "Binta argued, "how could I do such a thing?"

"Just do as I say Binta or I'll have you killed! "Kunta growled, "now get to it! If your not back in two days you will regret it!"

"Yes my king... "Binta sighed," bowing low."

"Now leave! "Kunta growled, "I wish to be left alone!"

Binta nodded, then made her way down the ledge and walked through the barren lands to gather a few lionesses to take with her on the journey.

For the first time in years Kunta was happy, because he would finally have an heir to call his own...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are going the right way?" Kula asked.<p>

"Uh huh," simba said," banana beak told me were it was when I asked him about it, its just across the east border."

"Are you aware that going across the border without permission is a crime?" Tojo asked.

"Are you aware that I don't care?" Simba countered, "besides I'm the prince! So I can't get punished!"

"But your not king yet!" Tojo countered.

"So?" Simba replied," I'm the future king!"

Tojo said no more after that, it was so pointless to argue with Simba!

Some of the cubs shuttered as they walked beyond the boundary of the pride lands, for some reason there were carcasses of dead animals being picked apart by buzzards.

"Yuck! "Kula shuttered, "I'm glad those aren't at home!"

"I wondered what those birds are," Simba wondered to himself.

None of the cubs had ever seen buzzards in the pride lands before, they were mostly in the desert. Being beyond the border was actually quit scary at times. It was nothing but dry grass and decaying flesh.

"Let's just keep going, "Malka suggested," this is disgusting!"

"Wow your so caring! "Tama said, saracsticly.

"I'm tired! "Chumvi complained, "isn't there any food around here?!"

"Nope! "Tojo said.

"We will be in the barren lands soon, "Simba said reassuringly.

"Like that will make things better!" Tojo sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the first chapter was so short! I have school work to do sorry. The next one will be longer. Thanks for reading. **

**~Simbanaya**


	2. Chapter 2

"Walk up girls! "Binta ordered," we have to find a few cubs!"

"I don't see why!" A lioness named Sasha complained," the cubs are just going to die in a few weeks from not being taken care of properly!"

"Perhaps King Kunta will treat them better since they will all be his," A lioness named Imani suggested.

"I doubt it, Binta muttered, "the lion doesn't care about anyone but himself! That's why my little Ayo is gone..."

Ayo was Binta and Kunta's son, months ago Kunta refused to leave the barren lands, Ayo was just 3 years old.

"Your not the only one who has lost a baby, "Another lioness named Shasta replied, "my child is dead as well as many others!"

"Don't you think I understand that?!" Binta snapped, "if I could do something I would but for now we are all stuck in this mess so don't pretend like its my fault!"

"It is your fault!" Shasta retorted, "you are our queen so your just as responsible for the kingdoms destruction! So don't you dare-"

"Wait!" Shasha hissed," I hear voices, they sound likes small cubs!"

"All the way out here?" Imani asked, raising one eyebrow.

"They must be those spoiled pridelander children! "Shasha concluded.

Just because they take care of their cubs in the pride lands it doesn't make them spoiled! "Shasta stated.

"How much further Simba?" Kula whined.

"Not long, "Simba said," I think its just up ahead."

"Simba?" Binta repeated, "I have heard that name before... I know! That is um, oh what is that giants name?!"

"Mufasa? "Shasta finished.

"That's it! "Binta said," that's Mufasa's little boy! I don't think Kunta will like seeing him since his dad beat him in a fight years ago."

"Oh well! "Shasha shrugged, "he wanted cubs! Let's just snatch them a go, we won't find anymore for miles!"

"Lets go! "Binta sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ow man that hurt! "Tojo winced, glaring at Simba.<p>

"I just wanted you to stop ranting about the dangers of our wrong doings! "Simba groaned," you have been doing it for the last 10 minutes."

"You still didn't have to pinch me! "Tojo muttered.

"Okay I'm sorry, "Simba replied," how about I knock you out instead?"

"Yes, I think that would be better- wait what?" Tojo said.

"Now what do we have here? "Shasha chuckled, coming out of her hiding place in the grass.

"Excuse us mam! "Kula said innocnetly, "but we are lost, do you know were the barren lands are?"

"Now why would you want directions to go there?" Sasha chuckled, with a hint of evil, "it's quit dangerous!"

"She is right you know! "Binta said, coming out of her hiding place," we would know, we live there. Now, I don't want any trouble, just come with us and we won't hurt you."

The rest of the lionesses came out from their hiding places and circled the now terrified cubs so they couldn't escape.

"You can't take us! "Simba challenged," I'm the prince of the pride lands!"

Perhaps now wasn't the best time to try and be brave, but it was worth a shot. Maybe they would think differently if they knew he was a prince!

"Yes I know," Binta replied, "I've met your Father before but let's just say it wasn't a pleasant visit. No more back talking now, just come with us!"

"Why do you want us? "Tama wondered, "you don't have cubs of your own?"

At the mention of cubs Binta growled angrily under her breath, but kept calm.

"No, "Binta said, "our king wants cubs, that's why we need all of you!"

"Well we have already got parents! "Malka spoke up.

"Yeah! "Kula chimed in, "so you can forget having us!"

"Why must you make this so hard? "Binta sighed, "grab them all!"

Binta lunged for Simba first, but wasn't aiming to hurt him and caught him in her mouth easily, Simba tried his hardest to get out of her tight grip but it was useless, one wrong move and She could bite his neck.

Shasta lunged towards kula but missed her by a few inches, Shasta tried again but had to chase after her because She started running.

Tama almost got away but Sasha caught up to her a bite down hard on her back left leg so She couldn't run so easily and picked her up by the scruff.

Chumvi and Tojo were also caught by Imani and carried away immediately.

Somehow Tama managed to scratch her attacker in the eye and scurried into the tall grass.

After all of the cubs the needed were captured they started back to the barren lands to show their king what they had found, Binta just hoped He would be pleased.

* * *

><p>"Zazu have you seen Simba? "Sarabi asked, later that afternoon, "its time for his bath."<p>

"No I haven't my queen," Zazu said," he is probably just hiding somewhere avoiding a bath."

"I don't think so, "Sarabi said," I didn't even see him when I left the den this morning, or any of his friends. Do you think they are up to something?"

"Knowing them most likely!" Zazu sighed, "they just can't stay out of trouble!"

"Zazu I hate to ask but you mind looking for Simba and his friends?" Sarabi asked.

"Not at all my queen. "Zazu said, bowing low to the ground.

Zazu was about to fly away when they both her panting and wheezing. They turned around and saw a dirt covered Tama limping towards them.

It had taken her the rest of the morning to limp as fast as possible back to the prude lands.

"Q-queen Sarabi! "Tama panted, "S-simba and the o-others are in trouble! They w-went to the barren lands!'

"They did what! "Sarabi gasped, "why would you do such a thing!"

"S-simba thought it was a cool idea! "Tama admitted,$ I'm so sorry!"

"Well we have to go find them! "Sarabi declared," Zazu get Mufasa quickly! Tell him what happened."

"B-but Simba will get in trouble! "Tama reliazed.

"Well would you rather have him die!" Zazu huffed," I'll get him right away my queen!"

"Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Sarabi yelled angrily at Tama, "the barren lands is enemy territory! And highly dangerous! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry! "Tama whimpered," beggining to weep, we didn't think it was that bad!"

"Well it is! "Sarabi said, bringing down her tone a bit.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Tama cries," i- I just i- i-"

Shhh, The queen sighed, don't cry now.

Even though She was furious, Sarabi felt a pang of guilt for causing Tama to start crying.

"Y-you aren't mad?" Tama asked.

"Of course I'm upset! "Sarabi replied, "but I'm even more angry with Simba for putting you all in this mess!"

"But it wasn't just Simba! "Tama said, "we all wanted to go! Please don't punish him to hard!"

"Don't you worry about that," Sarabi told her," just go back to your mother."

Tama sighed, then nodded sadly. She felt bad for deserting her friends like that but She had to get help for them.

She just hoped it wasn't to late to save them from whatever terrible fate they might be met with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

King Kunta paced around in his private den anxiously waiting for Binta to return with his kids.

Of course he wasn't going to raise them himself, he would just instruct them on the ways of their pride and Binta would raise them. What king has time to worry about a few whiny brats anyway?

To his surprise Binta returned with not just 1 or 2 but 5 cubs! Even better!

"I see you did what I asked, "Kunta said, sounding pleased for once.

"Of course my king, "Binta said, setting Simba down in front of him, "and I have got someone you really might like, the pride lands prince."

"Oh really? "Kunta replied, eyeing Simba up and down, "He looks just like his Father..."

"My Parents are coming for me! "Simba blurted out suddenly," then you'll be in big trouble!"

"Your daddy won't make it 10 feet in the kingdom before being killed by my lionesses! " Kunta chuckled, "which i would love to see!"

"Your a wack job!" Simba replied, looking horrified.

"Yes, its to bad my mother didn't relize that before I murdered her..." Kunta chuckled, "now let's get down to business! From now on you are all barren lander cubs! And Simba I am your new Father, so you will address me as Dad. How does that sound?"

"Nausiating! "Simba spat," I already have a Father, and you are not him!"

"How dare you address me that way! "Kunta thundered, before smacking Simba hard across the face with his claws extended.

Simba hit the wall causing Kula to wince.

"Kunta he is only a child-"Binta started, but She was cut of by Kunta's angry roar.

"Don't say a word!" Kunta snapped, "make yourself useful and search for something to eat! Now!"

Binta figured there was no use in arguing, so She bowed respectuflly and left the children with Kunta.

"Get up cub! "Kunta growled, "tell me your name!"

"S-simba! "The young prince growled.

"That has a nice ring to it, "Kunta said, "but it doesn't suit a barren lander. Your new name is Kali."

"My name is Simba! "Simba growled, glaring deep into Kunta's eyes.

"I said your name is Kali you brat! "Kunta snapped, "you know I could just kill you! I have been trying to be gracious and kind but my patience is thin!"

"Well I could see that!" Simba scoffed.

"I have had just about enough of you! "Kunta roared, throwing Simba to the ground as hard as he could.

"No! "Kula screamed," don't do that please!"

"Do you want some to little girl?" Kunta growled," Shasha take all of these cubs away, I want to be alone with Kali."

"My name is Simba! "The young prince muttered.

Sasha nodded, then gathered the other cubs and left with the rest of the lionesses.

"You know Kali I should kill you but I wont, "Kunta said, "but the next time you talk to me like this you better watch out!"

"My name is Simba! "Simba said softly, so Kunta couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>"Tama what's wrong? "Simba's little sister Shani asked, "you look sad."<p>

Tama sat in the back of the den by herself were She had been crying for 2 hours straight. Shani had to stay at pride rock with an elderly lioness while everyone else went looking for the other cubs.

"Nothing Shani, "Tama snifflrd, wiping her face, "I just miss the others."

"Oh, "Shani said softly, "were did they go?"

"To the barren lands, "Tama replied, "they got taken by some bad lions."

"My mommy said that Is a bad place!" Shani shuttered," are the gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure they will. "Tama said.

"Is that were mommy and daddy went? "Shani asked.

"Yeah," Tama said," they are going to bring everyone back."

"Are they going to get hurt? "Shani asked, with wide eyes.

"No, "Tama said, "they will be fine."

"Are you posotive? "Shani asked, innocently.

"Yes, "Tama replied, "don't worry."

"If you say so." Shani said, still a bit confused," wanna play tag?"

"Sure. "Tama said, chuckling a bit.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why they would do such a thing!" Kula's mother Yara said, completely dumbfound.<p>

"It was probably Simba's idea," Mufasa guessed," he must have overheard Zazu talking about it. But I still don't know why he would want to do such a thing!"

"They are children, "Chumvi's mother Dayo replied," it must have sounded exciting."

"Yes, rotting flesh and dry ground must be fascinating!" Zazu muttered sarcastically, "sometimes I think Simba likes to get into trouble."

"I'm furious with Simba!" The king growled angrily, "not only did he break the law but he also put his friends and himself in serious danger!"

"Oh sire you musn't be to hard on him, "Zazu replied," he is only a child."

"I understand that Zazu but I just want him to realize there are consequences to your actions!" Mufasa sighed, groaning slightly.

"He will learn sire. "Zazu said, putting one wing on his shoulder.

"Zazu you don't understand... "Mufasa said, closing his eye," I cannot lose him... He is my only son."

"I promise you he will learn sire. "Zazu said, "didn't you?"

"I suppose,"Mufasa replied," but it still doesn't make this easier, what should I do?"

"Just teach him the way you know how, "Zazu said in a gentle tone, "he will listen. You were the same way at his age."

"Me?" Mufasa said opening his eyed in surprise, "what do you mean?"

"If I remember correctly it was you and Sarabi that sent the Zebra heards into a frenzy each day!" Zazu recaled.

"Okay, point proven."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Goodnight. **


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually night time began to approach quickly and it was almost time for what was left of the pride to sleep.

Binta had lead the rest of the cubs to a sleeping spot outside the den under a withered Acicia tree. It wasn't much, but it was something.

The tempature dropped at night so it was a bit chilly. For the first time in years Chumvi actually missed his mother telling him to go to sleep and snuggling up to him.

Simba and Kunta slept in the tiny den by themselves, Kunta had made it a law that only the king and his offspring could sleep in the den, everyone else including his queen had to sleep outside.

Kunta yawned tirdely and walked over to the middle of the den, then he forced Simba to come over to him and lay next to him. He wrapped his paws around Simba and held him tightly causing the young prince to feel uncomfortable as well as frightened.

He wanted to cuddle with his own Father! Not this imposter claiming to be his Dad and a king! Just look at the way he treated his subjects!

"Why can't I just go home? "Simba asked," unhappily, I don't like it here."

"Because your my son Now Kali, "Kunta said, "is this any way to speak to your Dad?"

Simba resisted the strong urge to call him delusional and just simply stared at him blankly.

"I want my real Dad. "Simba stated.

"Well your not going back to him!" Kunta said.

"Why"? Simba muttered.

"Because I said so that's why!" Kunta snapped, "now stop whining."

Kunta turned his head but still kept Simba in his iron grip, Simba turned over as well before beginning to cry softly.

Simba hardly ever cried, but this was different. He wanted to be back home with his family, and were had his friends gone?

* * *

><p>"This is bad! "Tojo said softly," really bad!"<p>

"No kidding! "Malka grumbled, "I can't believe we have stay out here when there is a perfectly good den!"

"Your worried about being cold when we have been kidnapped?!" Kula exclaimed.

"Hey, were is Tama? "Chumvi asked," She didn't get caught did She?"

"No. "Tojo said shaking his head," She must have escaped."

"Maybe She went back to the pride lands for help!" Kula said hopefully, "that means our parents are coming for us!"

"Yeah, but they have to get around the lionesses! "Tojo sighed, "we are doomed."

* * *

><p>The pride landers had arrived in the barren lands hours ago, but they had to devise a plan to get past the barren lander lionesses, they may not have been well feed but they were strong.<p>

"So what is the plan? "Sarabi asked.

"We use bait! "Mufasa said, "one of you has to go in and create a diversion so the rest of us can attack from behind!"

'So who is going to do that?" Dayo asked.

"You are," Mufasa said.

"What! "Dayo gasped.

"Oh no not her!" Kula's mother Selena groaned, "She is a horrible actress!"

"The barren landers don't recognize you Dayo," Mufasa said, "so that way they won't get suspicious, you have to do it for the children!"

Dayo sighed, before moving from behind her hiding place in the shadows and stepping towards the barren lander lionesses.

"Um, excuse me, Dayo said, clearing her throat, "but do you know were I can find the King?"

"Yes," Shasta replied, "why?"

"Well um you see my pride was ruined in a terrible fire and I am looking for a place to stay, "Dayo lied, could you please help me?"

The lionesses looked at each other, considering this and then Binta spoke.

"If you wish I will speak with the King, "Binta replied," come with me."

Dayo smiled gratefully and followed Binta into the barren lands, leaving her pride behind.

Once all the lionesses were distracted again the pride landers began to split apart and see rounded the lionesses at each side, then they all charged at once letting out mighty roars.

Mufasa went for the biggest and strongest one, She kicked him off sending him to the ground. But he quickly recovered and swiftly dogded her attack and jumped on her back before quickly biting down on her neck and hitting a large vein.

The lioness gasped in pain then slumped to the ground were She was slowly bleeding to death.

Mufasa grabbed her by her neck and forced her to look at him as he glared deeply into her eyes.

"Were's my son?!" Mufasa growled.

"T-the den! W-with K-kunta! "She spluttered out, before She chocked to death on her own blood.

Mufasa dropped her head with disgust, usually he wouldn't kill other animals but it was necessary.

Sarabi and her lionesses fought off the rest of the lionesses but not without a long battle, one pridelanders had been injured, and several barren landers were now deceased.

The children's parents charged towards the den looking out for any more lionesses. They found Kula, Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka laying under a tree half asleep. They didn't know how thankful their parents were that they weren't hurt!

Mufasa went to the den were he found a sobbing Simba laying with Kunta, The king let out an angry growl causing Kunta to wake up.

"Mufasa what are you doing here?..." Kunta growled.

"I have come to get my son! "Mufasa snapped, "take your paws off him Now!"

"He is my son now! "Kunta laughed, "he Is on my land and I claimed him as my heir!"

"Simba only has one Father! "Mufasa growled deeply," coming so close to Kunta that they touched noses, and you aren't him!"

Kunta released Simba and stood up to his full height. Simba stood back, to afraid to say anything. He knew Kunta was insane and would do anything to keep him, but so would his Father.

"Is that a challenge?! "Kunta growled.

"As a matter of fact yes... It is! "The pride lands King said, before charging at Kali.

Kali roared and dodged the attack, then he charged at Mufasa angrily and slashed his face widely. Mufasa growled angrily and jumped onto Kunta digging his claws into his back and biting down on his neck.

Kunta's back was his weak spot and his opponent knew this. Kunta crumpled to the ground moaning in pain.

Mufasa growled and pinned Kunta to the ground.

"I will only tell you this once more Kunta! "Mufasa hissed, "you stay away from my son, and my kingdom, if I ever see you again I will kill you!"

Mufasa got off of Kunta and went to grab Simba.

"Dad i- "Simba began.

"You disobeyed me! "Mufasa snapped.

"Dad I'm really sorry-"

"I will hear none of your excuses! "Mufasa said sharply, "what you have done is inexcusable! Let's go home!"

Simba fought back tears as he followed his Father out of the den, he had really messed up this time! Would anyone ever forgive him? He had done bad things before but nothing like this.

Simba's mother despite being angry greeted him with warm kisses and hugs, She would just yell at him later.

The trip back to the pride lands felt even longer than usual, there was an obvious tension between the cubs and their children. Did they have any idea what they caused?!

They almost died!

They reached the pride lands around midnight that night, everyone else went to pride rock except for Simba and Mufasa. They stayed out in the savanna under the stars.

"Simba! "Mufasa called, harshly.

Simba winced, tears almost spilled from his eyes, but he couldn't cry in front of his Father!

Simba walked towards his Father courageously and sat down next to him, trying not to look at his face.

"Simba I am very disappointed in you!" Mufasa said.

"I know... "Simba said, sadly.

"You could have died!" Mufasa said, "and what's worse! You put your friends in danger!"

"I'm sorry! "Simba said," unable to fight back his tears, I was just trying to be like you!"

"What? "Mufasa said, surprised.

Well the other day Zazu was telling me stories about other great kings, Simba sniffled, he said they discovered new land and explored places all the time! So I wanted to do that to! I- I was just trying to make you happy!

Simba, Mufasa sighed, bending down to Simba's level, "discovering different places doesn't make a king."

"I-it doesn't?" Simba asked, "but that means you are brave!"

"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. "Mufasa told him.

"But your not scared of anything! "Simba exclaimed.

"I was today... "Mufasa said.

"You were!" Simba said, with wide eyes.

"Yes, I thought I might... Lose you. "Mufasa said.

"Oh, "Simba said," I guess even kings get scared huh?"

"Mm-hm." Mufasa nodded.

"But you know what?" Simba smiled.

"What? "Mufasa grinned back.

"I bet Kunta was even scarder!" Simba joked.

"That's cause nobody messes with your dad!" Mufasa chuckled, "come here you!"

Mufasa grabbed Simba tightly, and started giving him a noogie.

"Aww dad! "Simba laughed, breaking away from him.

Simba began to chase his Father around the savanna laughing before he caught up to him and tackled him. Simba ended up laying on his mane breathing hard.

"Dad?" Simba called.

"Hmm?" Mufasa grunted.

"We are pals right?" Simba asked.

"Right. "Mufasa told him.

"And your always gonna protect me right? "Simba asked.

"Simba, let me tell you something that my Father told me... "Mufasa said," look at the stars! The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars, so whenever you feel alone just remember that those great kings will always be there to guide you... And so will I..."

Simba noticed his Father's saddened tone, so he bent down to gently kiss the wounds on his cheeks before nuzzling into his mane and falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. My next story will be posted by tomorrow night or Sunday night. **


End file.
